


король пушистик.

by lumea (Elisa_Houston)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cats, M/M, Neil got a new cat, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisa_Houston/pseuds/lumea
Summary: Нил притащил очередного кота, и Эндрю просто смотрит на него и молчит.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 23





	король пушистик.

Нил притащил очередного кота, и Эндрю просто смотрит на него и молчит. Нил пожимает плечами и несёт мыть серого котёнка, которого он нашёл по дороге домой. Тот так жалобно мяукал, что сердце Нила не выдержало — каждый имеет право на дом, уж он-то это точно понимает. 

Он моет котёнка, пока тот пищит, а затем аккуратно вытирает его полотенцем, приговаривая, что всё с ним будет в порядке, что он обрёл дом и никогда больше не столкнётся с несправедливостью. Эндрю слушает это за дверью, когда чувствует, что Сэр Толстяк* трётся об его ногу и слегка мурчит. 

— Чего тебе? — спрашивает он шёпотом и пялится на кота. — Сейчас я тебя возьму и отнесу в комнату.

Нил присоединяется чуть позже, у него на руках серый котёнок, а в кармане шуршит пакетик с лакомствами. 

— Толстяк, идём, — ласково обращается он к коту, а затем смотрит на нового котёнка и задумывается, что надо написать Лисам с просьбой о помощи в выборе имени. Конечно, он знает, что, как и в прошлый раз, выиграет странная кличка, которую предложит Ники, но его всё устраивает. 

Коты едят, пока Нил пишет в беседу.

_ Нил: мы завели ещё одного кота, как его назвать? _

_ Ники: ООООООО СЕЙЧАС ПОДОЖДИ _

_ Мэтт: а цвет какой? _

_ Нил: серый. _

_ Мэтт: Серебристый Дьявол _

_ Дэн: Мэтт нет _

_ Мэтт: Мэтт да _

_ Рене: я предлагаю назвать его человеческим именем. _

_ Ники: ну это же скучно! можно назвать Король Пушистик*! _

_ Элисон: ещё один кот? зачем? _

_ Нил: он мяукал… _

_ Элисон: ясно. _

_ Нил: ну так что, как назвать? _

_ Мэтт: мне нравится предложение Ники, Дэн тоже _

_ Элисон: ну а какая разница? _

_ Рене: Эндрю бы назвал его Кот 2, так что я за Короля Пушистика. _

_ Нил: единогласно. спасибо! _

— Это Король Пушистик, знакомься, Толстяк, — представляет котёнка Нил и поглаживает мягкую шёрстку обоих котов, которые уплетают мясные подушечки.

— Опять Ники придумал кличку? — спрашивает без интереса Эндрю, даже не поворачиваясь к Нилу. Он играет в какую-то игру на приставке и не хочет отвлекаться.

— Конечно, кто ещё, — отвечает Нил и легонько улыбается — знает, что Эндрю полюбит этого кота точно так же, как полюбил Сэра Толстяка, будет его кормить, гладить и пускать на кровать. 

Нил знал, что Эндрю до сих пор каждый раз просыпается, когда Сэр Толстяк приходит к ним в кровать ночью, но, тем не менее, потом он засыпает и оставляет этот комочек шерсти лежать у Нила в ногах. Никому не говорите, но кот очень любит после очередного засыпания Эндрю ложиться между парнями и греться об людей. 

Король Пушистик тоже будет абсолютно таким же, он будет запрыгивать ночью на кровать Эндрю и Нила, Эндрю будет просыпаться от непривычной тяжести, но снова засыпать, убедившись, что это просто коты. 

На самом деле, Король Пушистик понравился Эндрю с первого взгляда, но он в этом никогда не признается. Однако Нил в этом уверен, а значит всё будет в порядке.

*Из официальных материалов Норы: Sir Fat Cat McCatterson, King Fluffkins.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Осваиваю архив. Надеюсь, вам понравилось.


End file.
